


fukawa's suspicions

by 4sterisksbunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Completely, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, also sorry if its too short or weird, cw/tw for self-doubt and/or self-esteem issues, i apologize if i didn't write toko good, i recently saw this as an official tag and i love it, it is my first time writing a thh character, my writings rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4sterisksbunny/pseuds/4sterisksbunny
Summary: shinguji was running late. fukawa had suspicions.[ non-despair universe ]
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Shinguji Korekiyo, Fukawa Touko & Shinguji Korekiyo, but their interaction is mostly platonic, if you consider them romantic
Kudos: 5





	fukawa's suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> cw/tw 4 self-doubt (its in the additional tags as well) 4 toko  
> this is a sort of stress relief/vent writing thing created in half an hour so sorry if it looks weird

Toko fiddled with her fingers, her shoulders tense as ever and playing with her braids. She tapped her shoes in anxiety, glancing around everywhere for the person who wished to meet her here.

Toko and Korekiyo had been buddy-buddy with each other due to their outcast nature within their classmates- often helping each other with literature and history, and eating together when the lunch bell rang.

Today, however, Korekiyo was running late. So late that it was beginning to be suspicious enough. The writing prodigy bounced her leg, playing with her braid more, anything to distract her.

She’d had her anxiety, suspicious of Korekiyo when they approached her for the empty seat- soon after seeing Toko struggle with a topic in history- and having them teach her- which ended up where they are now. 

Toko tried to believe that they were just running late for their daily lunching with each other. That they weren’t bored of her and abandoned her. She managed to have a more slightly growing mindset because of Kiyo, helping her with self-confidence. 

Was that all just a lie?   
  
The prodigy started getting aggravated, checking the clock to see there was only half-hour left to eat before classes started again. Kiyo couldn’t have left, or at least excused themself for future absence when they had their study session.

Her mind started to dwell on darker thoughts. What had happened that made them so late?...or worse, ditch her? 

She immediately began to spot the indifferences in herself, her physical appearance. Her disgusting, unclean hair- her irregular face, filled with things that are too long or too big for the average female appearance- her obvious weight gain, a sign of “recovery”- maybe it was her personality?

Toko is obviously always disgusted, or too chaotic to handle. She couldn’t even hold one proper conversation without speaking her stupid opinion from her stupid mouth. 

She knew she was ugly, she knew she was invasive, perverted, stalker-ish. But how much of that could drive away even Kiyo?

It was until she heard boots coming towards her at a fast-walking pace. Looking up, she saw the anthropologist themself. The lanky, tall figure with greenish hair that went down to their hips and a green camouflage-type outfit.

“My apologies, Fukawa-san.” They gently huffed, seems like they were running. “I was caught up in odd affairs with a few of my associates.”

“O-Oh, t-that’s fine. W-Whatever,” Toko shrugged it off, acting like it wasn’t a big deal for her. “H-Hurry before the food gets c-c-cold..” She spoke, Kiyo nodded as they sat down next to Toko, proceeding to open the zip on their mask and open their food that looked eerily similar to hospital food, carefully eating it.

Toko had to eat too, opening the fresh bento box and eating at a rather fast pace.

“I hope my delay was not bothersome.” Korekiyo spoke, “The matter was truly coincidental.” Toko glanced at the eating anthropologist.

“W-Wanna t-tell me a-about it…?” She questioned. It didn’t matter but then again, she was oddly still suspicious of his tardiness. 

So, Korekiyo began to speak- or, rambling, she’d say. None of the words they spoke so delicately were negative to her. She was….relieved, to say the least.

Her shoulder untensed around them, letting their walls tumble in front of him.

She could trust them. They were a friend to her. 


End file.
